Beyond the gates of Noxus
by RazorC
Summary: An insight in the life of two coldblooded assassins. Perhaps they aren't as heartless as one may think? Oneshot, chapter 2 added. Rated M for strong language and sexual scenes.
1. Alone in the Mansion

Pretty much opposite of Noxus' infamous slums, the DuCouteu mansion might as well have been in Ionia. Beautiful green gardens colored the otherwise grim place, the main building itself was pretty big.

A gravel covered road went up to the main entrance, where a shady character opened one of the huge doors without much effort.  
Clothed with his Renegade armor, probably not to be recognized, Talon carried a small plastic bag with the outline of a box clearly visible.  
He put it down in the hall and proceeded to his room.  
After taking a quick shower, Talon went into one of the many living rooms in the mansion, now clad in black sweatpants and an ebony T-shirt.

Pushing his fellow assassin's legs off the couch, he sat down, noticeably exhausted. Katarina put her legs on his lap, readjusting her position similar to before he came in.  
Dressed in a white shirt, with a very wide neck that exposed one shoulder and a lot of her cleavage and black yoga pants, she was watching TV as usual, whenever she didn't train or go on missions. A Piltovian channel was showing a documentary about dragons in the Shurima. Ezreal, Talon believed his name was, was interviewing the half dragon Shyvana.

* * *

"I am going on a vacation with Cassie to Ionia." The general told him.  
"Also the servants has their week off, so you will be alone with Katarina." The general winked, while Talon rolled his eyes, obviously irritated.  
"I'm just joking with you, boy." Marcus was well aware of his daughter's beauty, despite her reputation and personality.

* * *

Talon recalled the events of the morning.  
Realizing none of them had spoken yet, Talon said in his usual voice void of all emotion: "It's in the hall."  
Katarina was gone a split second later.

Shunpo.

He heard a silent squeak from the hall. Talon grinned. Katarina's relation to daggers was similar to Cassiopeia's relation to jewelry. He had gotten the package from the weaponsmith, a box of beautifully created small daggers which she used in her 'ultimate' ability in the League.

Talon turned sideways in the couch, copying the way Katarina was a couple moments earlier. He raised his arm over his head and looked at one of the daggers he had gotten her.

"It's no fun when you catch them!" Katarina squeked from the other room.  
"Not my fault you can't aim.."

10 daggers were immideatly embedded in the floor in front of the couch, and Talon's pants and shirt had small cuts, but none drawing blood. He grinned again.  
No one really understood their relationship. They could be cold as ice towards eachother at times, sometimes showing nothing at all. He didn't bring her new daggers ent because it was his job to do so...

Living here for about 10 years had made him soften up to her, although when the general had brought him to the mansion from the slums, Katarina seemed curious, while Cassiopeia still viewed him as street filth.  
Feeling weight on his chest, Talon turned to see Katarina.  
"This is your dagger-thingies."

Looking at the box on his chest, he didn't care to look at them. He ordered the same signature shurikens every time.  
Putting the box on the floor, he turned back to the TV. Commercials about Ionian beaches and Piltovian gadgets blinked on the screen.

Shunpo.

Turning back again, he stared into two deep green orbs. They seemed to look back. Then they twitched, kind of like an eye would blink. He stared into them for an eternity, before he realized it was her eyes.

Talon blinked rapidly, as to process what just happened. Sitting up right, Katarina's blushing cheeks were curved upwards. She was smiling, sitting with one leg on each side of him, directly on top of his crotch, straddling him.  
Talon looked down, and quickly looked at the roof when he saw she was only in her underwear.

Talon tried to hide a blush. He glanced back, only to meet the two emerald orbs again. He felt something soft pressing against his lips. She was kissing him? Her eyes had a sultry look.

When she pulled back, Talon couldn't conceal his emotions anymore. Taking in her beautiful form, her perfect curves and rather generous chest region, his tower sprung to life. Katarina noticed this, obviously (duh). She smiled seductively at him. Neither of them could deny that they had grown fond of eachother.

Leaning in for another kiss, Katarina's hands went under his shirt, his abs arousing her further, while their second kiss was far more passionate.  
Breaking the kiss after a good minute, he threw off his T-shirt, and they kept kissing and cuddling more.  
They had now switched positions, their tounges wrestling, but neither taking the upper hand. Talon caressed her waist, while Katarina roamed her hands through his hair.  
After some time, Katarina was resting her head in his lap, tracing each muscle on his bare chest. Talon's hand was stroking her blood-red hair. 'It's like silk' Talon thought.

* * *

They were sitting on the roof of the mansion, watching the stars. After caressing her cheek a little, Talon put her head gentle down and headed back inside. Undressing, he laid down in his bed. Though he didn't want to end their moment, he was already a bit tired, the time soon passing midnight.

Then he heard rustling beside him. Facing Katarina, who now laid beside him. Somehow he had developed a passionate side of his personality. It made him happy though, now that she wanted to sleep beside him too. Snuggling up to him, she sighed.  
Talon, although a bit startled, didn't say anything.

Her expression suddenly changed, taking his hand and guiding it to her chest. Talon face turned red when he found out she was naked underneath the covers.  
Breaking out of his trance, he began kneading her breast. A silent moan came from his newfound lover, and he now fully turned to her, their lips locking like magnets. Her lips were so unimaginably soft, and he had to be careful not to get lost in her eyes.

Taking his other hand, she guided it even lower. Talon began caressing her perfect round bottom, Katarina moaning his name once in a while.  
She suddenly grabbed his pajama-pants and took them of him swiftly. She began tracing his manhood.  
"So that armblade of yours IS compensating for something..."  
As her core started to feel warm, she began straddling him, rubbing his erection against her womanhood. Moaning load of the pleasure, she locked with his lips once again.  
"Not gonna lie... ...you are fuckin' sexy..." Talon said in between groans of pleasure.

Tired of teasing, Katarina began lowering herself onto him. She felt the pain of her walls stretching, but her training made her endure it. When her hips landed on his, she began going up again. And down. Slow and gently she continued, moaning his name each time she went down. After a couple of minutes, the pain was gone and she felt the pleasure overwhelming her. She began riding him faster. Talon started to meet her halfway, slapping noises emitted when they collided.

Suddenly Katarina felt numb, and she screamed as she orgasmed.  
"Already?" Talon teased.  
She made her pouting face, as their tounges wrestled, Talon complying her to roam his mouth. She began gyrating her hips, going faster than before, until she was jumping up and down, slamming herself onto him when she went down.  
"Kat... I'm going to..."  
Reaching her second orgasm of the night, just before him, she got of and sucked on his member as he shot his load into her mouth. Swallowing all of it, she collapsed on top of him, both panting.  
Pulling the covers over them, he kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

* * *

The morning light seeped through the curtains giving the room a golden glow. Talon recalled last nights memories, before smiling to himself.  
Katarina was snuggled into his chest. He could smell her silky hair, and rubbed her back before she woke up herself. He got up and went to the bathroom. He was about to go into the shower, when he felt her embracing him from behind. They locked lips and stumbled into the shower.

"I hope they're not killing eachother.." The general thought. He suppressed the thought before buying Cassiopeia more icecream.

* * *

I updated the chapter, thanks for the response :) I really do appreciate it.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Hello my dear readers!

Welcome to the second chapter, of my little story!

The cover art I am using is made by Talon himself! Go to Asktalon on Tumblr!

You may also be wondering why the General and Cassi are in Ionia, just read on to find out!

Again, review please! I want to know what you want to read :D

So if you skipped to the end of the Author's Notes: review please :3

* * *

"Thanks again, Irelia!"

"No problem, Marcus! Always happy to help!"

General DuCouteau and Cassiopeia walked out from Irelia's weapon and armor shop. Irelia being a good friend of the DuCouteau house.

The general had established a good connection with some Ionians. It was a good deal for both parties, if there suddenly came an uprising or a High Command General deciding to eliminate the other generals, the DuCouteau family could flee to Ionia, and the Ionians would recieve classified information about Noxus. In addition, no one would question their vacations either.

This was their last day in Ionia, so why not take home som fine Ionian daggers for his assassins?

* * *

Panting loudly, Katarina collapsed on top of her partner, finishing their third round of love-making of the day.

After a couple minutes, Katarina stood up and went for the shower.

Repeating their first shower session three days ago, they went to get some sparring clothes.

* * *

The General had a worried expression glued on his face.

"You okay dad?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Hmmf... I'm just worried about Kat and Talon. Neither of them can cook."

* * *

Blades clashed over and over again, all else was quiet.

The two assassins fought with complete synergy, almost like dancing.

Being more muscular, Talon managed to disarm her after a good hour, his armblade pushing against her throat as he performed his shunpo ability. Although shunpo was a defensive leaping ability, Talon used it to easily backstab his targets.

"You lose."

Katarina made a small pout, before smirking.

She moved her hips, rubbing her behind on Talon's groin.

Then she turned her head up to give him a peck on the lips.

"I don't think so."

Talon was immediately pinned to the ground with a dagger at his throat.

"Playing dirty, are we?"

"You know me too well."

* * *

"Kat, have you seen my..."

Talon facepalmed as he watched Katarina cuddle up in a chair wearing his signature cloak.

She had the same look on her face as a kitten being scratched behind the ears.

"Mmm... It's so soft.."

"Give me that back."

"NO! IT'S MINE NOW!" Katarina laughed hysterically as Talon chased her.

She did some pro jukes and they ended up on the roof.

Sudddnly she turned around and pounced on him like a cougar. She pinned him down and kissed him.

He pulled the cloak off her to reveal what was underneath...

On her hands she had furry paw-like gloves and a cat-hairband on her head. Her breast were only covered with a furry bra, and she had a miniskirt of the same fabric.

"You like it?"

Talon was completely stunned by the outfit.

"Uhm.. Ehh.. Errr.." Talon stuttered.

He was stopped by Katarina's giggle.

He turned to focus on something else when he noticed a carriage approaching the mansion.

"They're back."

"Oh shit!"

Katarina dived back into the house to change back to normal clothes.

Talon chuckled at her reaction, and went to meet the General and Cassiopeia at the entrance.

* * *

"Welcome back, General."

"Thanks, Talon. Where's Katarina?"

"I believe she went to change."

"Right. Let's go in, shall we?"

* * *

The four DuCouteau's sat around the table, finishing their meal.

"Dad, can I talk to you in private?" Katarina asked.

"Sure, excuse us for a moment." The General said as they walked into his study.

"What did you do now?" Cassiopeia glared at Talon.

"What?"

"I know my own sister, and she seemed upset. If you dare to hurt my sister, I will have my father throw you out!"

"I haven't done anything-"

The General anf Katarina came back, the latter with a smile of relief.

"Talon, meet me in my study. Now."

Cassiopeia just sat there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You wanted to talk to me, General?"

"Sit down, boy." Talon did as he said.

"You do realize that Katarina has a special bond with you. A pretty strong one at that."

"Umm... Yes, could you elaborate?"

"She has feelings for you, did you know that already?"

"Not in that way..."

"Don't lie to me, boy. Speak the truth."

"...Yes I did know."

"And how are your feelings towards her?"

"They are... Mutual, I guess." Talon stated, a bit worried about Talon taking liking to his own daughter.

A smile appeared on the General's face.

"Alright, you can go now, Talon."

"... Uhh... General?"

"What is it, boy?"

"Are you.. Umm... Are you okay with this, General?"

"As long as she is happy, I'm perfectly fine with it. But if you dare to harm her, I will make you regret the first choice I gave you!"

"Understood, General."

* * *

Returning to the living room, he found Katarina with a blush on her cheeks and Cassiopeia staring at him.

"You did WHAT?!"

* * *

Talon sat on the roof of the mansion, watching the sun as it washed over the polluted landscape with orange light.

The clicking of shoes on stone approached him.

"Found you."

She sat down and snuggled into his side, making him put an arm around her and drawing her in close.

"It's beautiful..."

"I know something more beautiful."

"Like what?"

"Talon turned to her and caught her lips in a kiss. He twirled her crimson hair around his fingers.

'It's like silk.' He thought.


End file.
